


You Give Me Temptation

by mhunter10



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Pining, lukas is clueless, philip is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: based on the infamous line from james and tyler's live-chat ;)Philip wants Lukas to focus a little less on his bike and a little more on him





	

Philip can feel Lukas’ breath on the back of his neck, his warm body leaning close as he watches from over his shoulder. He can practically hear his wide grin and it makes him smile, but it also makes all the blood rush to places other than his heart.

“Aw! I almost had it, dude!” Lukas says, moving away too soon. He’s looking out at the jump and at his bike and his helmet and everywhere that’s not at Philip.

“I thought it was good,” Philip says, scuffing his boot into the dirt. He can’t tell if Lukas hears him.

“I gotta do it again, just one more time,” he says, already going for his bike. He’s been fixated on this jump for almost a week now, taking the bike out after school everyday and sometimes staying til they could hardly see. Lukas explained it several times. It’s not a complicated jump, but the difficulty is in the placement of his hands on the bike. If he puts them in just the right place, he gets more points.

All Philip can think about is Lukas’ hands on him.

“One more time. You ready?” Lukas finally looks back at him.

Philip sighs, “You’ve done it nineteen times.”

“You’ve been counting?” Lukas smiles, completely missing the point. He waves him off and puts his helmet back on.

Philip steps closer, touching his shoulder. “Lukas, c'mon, it’s getting late.”

“Just one more go, okay?” He sounds like a little kid, begging for more. It makes things worse.

“What if this one is the one that kills you, huh?” Philip half-teases, letting his fingers tickle up his boyfriend’s arm. He tips his head to the side, eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.

Lukas chuckles. “Can’t be any worse than getting shot out of the air.”

Philip’s eyebrows furrow because once again he’s not sure if Lukas hears himself when he talks. It’s baffling and cute, and Philip’s mind goes to the happy little careless laugh Lukas let out in the hotel room and it makes his heart speed up.

“Yes, it would, Lukas, because you’d be dead.” Philip rolls his eyes. “Can’t we just…try again tomorrow?”

The bike stalls out under Lukas, idling too long.

“Crap,” he mutters, focus quickly off of Philip and onto his precious motorbike. He kicks at it, revving the engine. He’s grunting and his hair falls in his face, as he almost humps the bike to get it going again. He grips the handlebar tight and twists his wrist, muscles flexing. Philip tugs his helmet off. “What the hell, Philip?”

Philip throws the helmet down and grabs his face, kissing him hard. When he pulls away, Lukas still has his eyes closed for a second and it reminds Philip of that day again; Lukas under him, licking into his mouth, looking into his eyes, sliding and gripping his hands in the right places.

“Wh-what was…what was–” Lukas laughs nervously, looking totally smitten and dazed.

Philip can’t help but roll his eyes again, looking skyward because he can’t believe his boyfriend…his boyfriend… He grins and looks him in his baby blue eyes.

“All you want to do is ride this bike, and all I want to do is ride you,” he admits, feeling his face redden under Lukas’ surprised and confused gaze.

“Are you serious?” Lukas asks, looking more like he just wants to hear it again and not like he needs clarification. His face says he’s amused, but his hands are ahead of him as they pull Philip closer.

Philip nods, suddenly a little sheepish from his confession. It’s been a while since the hotel. Of course they’ve had more sex than either of them were having before each other combined, and it’s not always that. They’ve been trying other stuff…exploring, being safe if Helen embarrassingly has anything to say about it. And every time seems to be better than the last. They’re still clumsy and fumble sometimes, but they laugh or stop and talk. Philip trusts Lukas just as much as Lukas trusts him, and it’s good. Things are good and Philip can’t believe it still, after everything. He can feel Lukas watching him, one hand moving up his back while the other covers his ass; not a complicated move but it’s just right and does things to Philip.

“I want you…all the time,” he breathes close to Lukas’ mouth before capturing it. And then he hears that little laugh, feels it on his lips, and he needs him.

Lukas moans when Philip touches him, raking his fingers over his strong thighs as they still straddle his bike.

“I’ve been here all day,” Philip says, kissing along Lukas’ neck. “Can we go somewhere else all night?”

Lukas nods quickly, eyes hooded. “Okay, okay…I got you.”

They leave on the bike, head to the barn. They laugh, kiss, push each other down in the hay and don’t go slow. They connect. Lukas puts his hands in the right places, as Philip moves and moves. It’s so good. And when they finish, Lukas begs for one more time.

Philip gives in.


End file.
